1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to heat dissipation and, more particularly, to a heat dissipation device mounted on an electronic component, such as an integrated circuit package, using a clip.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that electronic packages such as central processing units (CPUs) generate large amounts of heat during normal operations. The generated heat must be adequately dissipated from the electronic packages to maintain an acceptable temperature range. Cooling of a CPU is generally achieved by thermally attaching a heat sink to the CPU whereby heat generated by the CPU is dissipated. Often, the heat sink is held in thermal contact with the CPU by a clip.
A related clip comprises a main body soldered to a bottom of the heat sink and two ends defining mounting holes. A plurality of fasteners extend through the mounting holes of the clip to engage a retainer to fasten the heat dissipation device onto the CPU of a printed circuit board. However, in assembly or manufacture of the heat dissipation device, errors frequently occur during soldering of the fasteners to the bottom of the heat sink. In addition, both the solder used and the process thereof increase manufacturing costs of the heat dissipation device and are environmentally unfriendly.
Therefore, a clip engaging a heat dissipation device which can overcome the limitations described is desired.